Propiedad
by anySuzuki
Summary: Es San Valentín en Ashford ¿Milly puede dejarlo pasar? ¡No! Pero las cosas se han complicado, las relaciones en Ashford son difíciles de explicar. Oneshot SuzaLulu fluffy


_**Disclaimer: No es mio T_T**_

**Code Geass: Oneshot**

**"Propiedad"**

**SuzaLulu fluffy n.n**

**muajajaja**

**14 de Febrero**

Lelouch sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien ese día, podía llamarlo premonición. O quizás experiencia, cualesquiera de las dos era una opción válida, por una multitud de motivos que no se molestaría en explicar, porque todos entenderían sin que él les explicara lenta y tranquilamente la situación actual, después de todo, _Ashford _sabía que el día había llegado.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín" _Colgaba el cartelón rojo fuera del salón de su primera clase. _Ahí empezaban las malas noticias. _Los susurros en su espalda parecían incrementarse mientras el leía detenidamente el cartelón. Algo que no era del todo necesario, ya que él había sido mandado a imprimirlos, órdenes de la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, y no solo eso, sino que llevaban dos largos meses planeando este día que _Milly Ashford _no dejaría pasar por ningún motivo. Así que no debía verse sorprendido, no después de todas las advertencias que saltaron en su cara, _no después de haber sido obligado a presentarse en clase por un día así._

Lelouch Lamperouge entró al salón suspirando para sí mismo, asistir a clases había sido por el bien de otra persona y no porque él quería. Debía pensar seriamente el dejar a la presidenta por demasiado tiempo con Nunnally. El vínculo afectivo que los unía a los dos hermanos con ella iba más allá de lo que los demás conocían como una larga amistad. El secreto que los Ashford llevaban a cuestas en el presente era lo que mantenía esos lazos activos y fuertes, como si fueran un equipo que se ayudaba mutuamente.

El joven de ojos violáceos estaba muy agradecido por eso, pero comenzaba a recapacitar por el hecho de que Milly se le había adelantado esta vez. _A él, a Zero, a cualquier humano en la tierra. _¿Cómo un terrorista que tenía en conflicto a Britannia había sido derrotado por una simple estudiante? _Era una gran pregunta, _pero solo podía pensarse en lo lógico y era que _mencionada _estudiante conocía los puntos débiles del terrorista y no se había puesto una mano en el corazón para presionarlo hasta el borde del colapso, _oh si_, ella era malvada. Y lo tenía entre sus garras mientras se relamía los labios en una gran victoria, la más grande en los últimos años.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¿Ne, Onii-sama?-

_¿Cómo podía romper él esa sonrisa? _

Simplemente no podía, así habían empezado dos meses de larga tortura.

Tenía que tratar con gente para la nueva maquinaria del festival, tenía que organizar a los diferentes clubs del Instituto, tenía que dividir con fría precisión el presupuesto para que alcanzara para todos solo lo necesario y que cada quien hiciera un milagro diferente. _No pudo creer el presupuesto que consiguieron para ese evento, de hecho. _Cuando la presidenta entró casi llorando de la emoción a la habitación del consejo estudiantil, todos palidecieron. Pensaron lo peor, _nada podía hacer a Milly Ashford llorar de esa manera. _Pero cuando Lelouch leyó incrédulo lo que decía el monto que se les había sido entregado, _debía admitirlo, _el que quería llorar era él.

Pocas cosas hacían llorar al terrorista, pero _ese _presupuesto, era para morirse. _El viejo Director tenía algo que ver en esto, _estaba seguro. Aprobar semejante cantidad, solo había hecho a Milly explotar su imaginación de una manera que jamás se había visto. _También explotó a sus subordinados. _Pero agotando hasta el último centavo en lo que ella consideraba necesario para el festival.

Invitando a toda el área 11, de nuevo. _Sorprendentemente ellos tenían al menos las dos primeras clases antes de que se abriera al público todo lo demás. _Suspiró derrotadamente una vez más antes de terminar el camino hasta su habitual silla. Una vez sentado, dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Lelouch ¿Estás bien?-

La voz que reflejaba genuina preocupación era esperada. _Muy esperada. _Pero el príncipe no quería ver a nadie, no quería tener contacto con otro ser vivo durante todo ese día de ser posible. Anteriores festivales lo habían hecho temer a la fecha esperada por todas las chicas del instituto y algunos hombres también. _Él le tenía una fobia muy bien justificada al día. _Así que no esperaba nada bueno desde que abrió los ojos, su estómago incluso se sentía como un gran nudo de nervios y no había podido ingerir un desayuno adecuado, también sentía que el ambiente estaba más frió que de costumbre en esas fechas. Lo cual no entendía porque el sol brillaba y la temperatura según la televisión era perfecta.

-¿Lelouch?- una mano se plantó en su hombro pero solo escondió más la cabeza entre sus brazos, podía escuchar los cuchicheos emocionados incrementarse a medida que el salón se llenaba.

-¡Es imposible, Suzaku!- apareció Rivalz detrás del ojiverde que miraba de manera extraña al vicepresidente –Lelouch prefería desaparecer estos días ¿Cierto, Lelouch?-

El aludido no reprimió el gruñido de frustración que escapó con plena libertad, casi podía describirse como el de un animal que les advertía a los invasores que se alejaran, pero finalmente levantó la cabeza y enfrentó la verdad. Suzaku al darse cuenta del lastimero estado en el que estaba su amigo solo sonrió simpáticamente.

-No puede ser tan malo- intentó palmeando su hombro con el poco apoyo que podía ofrecer, Rivalz rió entre dientes ante el inocente comentario, después de todo ese era el primer San Valentín de Suzaku en Ashford.

Tan y como se esperaba de un día normal, el salón se llenó de estudiantes en espera de la clase de la primera hora. Sin embargo el maestro no se aparecía y eso dio paso a pláticas entre círculos de amistades.

-Oh ¿Qué le pasa a Lelouch?- Karen había decidido regresar después de una semana de no presentarse por su _condición médica_ y porque Zero le había dicho explícitamente que permaneciera en el instituto.

_Lo que no sabía era que Zero no quería sufrir solo. _Así que el enmascarado líder metió a su AS en un verdadero campo de batalla como lo era el instituto, _probaría sus habilidades en situaciones extremas._

-El mal de San Valentín- rió Rivalz de nuevo, disfrutando el momento –Ya se le pasará para mañana-

Como sea, la pequeña plática fue interrumpida por los altavoces de la escuela por una muy jovial voz que disfrutaba cada segundo de ese día.

_-¡Buenos días a todos, Feliz San Valentín!- _el saludo levantó vítores emocionados en todo el instituto -_¡Soy su presidenta, Milly Ashford que da por inaugurados los eventos de hoy!- _eso levantó más gritos emocionados.

Y llamó la atención de Lelouch.

-¿Qué dijo?- musitó.

_-¡Las primeras dos clases que se tenían programadas se han suspendido! ¡Lo que nos da tiempo para la primer actividad antes de la inauguración del festival del amor!- _

Oh… los planes se había adelantado, Lelouch tragó con dificultad. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, la presidenta comenzó a hablar rápidamente seguro prediciendo su movimiento.

_-¡No sé si lo han notado, pero debajo del escritorio de cada uno está pegado un lindo obsequi…!- _todos comenzaron a moverse inmediatamente a sus usuales lugares para buscar lo mencionado, más de uno se levantó confundido con lo que parecía ser un pequeño corazón de cristal que colgaba de una cadena. Lelouch no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, encontrándose con el mismo objeto, pero notando detenidamente lo que tenía grabado el corazón.

_-Propiedad de Lelouch- _decía el suyo. Suzaku a su derecha sostenía uno parecido y podía leer lo mismo a excepción del nombre. _Esto debía ser una trampa._

_-¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Mandé a hacer uno especial para cada uno… pero no se encariñen, no son de ustedes!- _ahí, Lelouch podía decir, ahí se encontraba el problema -_¡Si leen detenidamente, dice que es propiedad de "ustedes" pero solo es para la mecánica de nuestra primera actividad! Verán, si logran colgarle a alguien su cadena o ponerse la cadena de quien ustedes quieren, ¡Serán obligados a una cena romántica esta noche!-_

_-__**¡KYAAA**_~_**!**_- fue el grito en general por todo Ashford, ojos volando a los objetivos de las chicas, pero antes de que pudieran mover un solo músculo, hubo un gran suspiro por el altavoz:

_-¡EL QUE ME TRAIGA LA CADENA DE LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE PODRÁ TENER UNA CITA DIRECTA CON CUALQUIER OTRO ESTUDIANTE DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN, ADEMÁS DE UNA GRAN MESA DE REGALOS SORPRESA, FONDOS TRIPLICADOS PARA EL CLUB AL QUE PERTENESCA Y TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRA MIENTRAS ME TRAEN ESA CADENA! ¡A MI, A MI, A MIIII_~_!-_

El silencio después de esa declaración fue aterrador. Suzaku comprendió en un instante lo peligroso de la situación, su mirada se desvió levemente hacia su izquierda en busca del príncipe, pero no tan sorprendido notó que ya no estaba. _Sabía lo que se avecinaba desde el comienzo. _Suspiró un poco aliviado por él, pero eso no pareció aliviar la tensión del aire, al girarse de nuevo al frente, notó más de un par de ojos depredadores en las chicas, hasta que una gritó:

-¡Sé que debemos entregar la cadena de Lelouch Lamperouge, pero antes de colgar mi cadena en alguien más!-

-¡KYAAA~!- se coreó de nuevo.

Suzaku nunca creyó que desarrollaría un miedo a las mujeres de esta manera.

Las sillas casi volaban en el intento de muchas en alcanzar a sus objetivos, otras cuantas salieron del salón de clases en busca del vicepresidente. Él creyó estar a salvo del conflicto hasta que un grupo se apareció en la puerta y lo señalaron con un dedo.

-_¡Ahí está! ¡El sexy amigo de Lelouch!-_

Oh diablos.

* * *

><p>Lelouch corrió, mientras maldecía al mismo tiempo su condición física, pero no significaba que se detendría hasta encontrar un lugar seguro. Por los altavoces alrededor de la escuela continuó escuchando las palabras de la presidenta pero eso solo le dio un poco más energía que la normal, haciéndolo correr más rápido conforme la última declaración se acercaba.<p>

_-¡A MI, A MI, A MIIII_~_!-_

Su obsesión a veces parecía llegar demasiado lejos.

Necesitaba pensar como un buen terrorista el mejor lugar para esconderse, pero después del segundo grito de todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Ashford, su mente comenzó a concentrarse en las peores posibilidades y se desvió de su meta original. El sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas y órdenes tanto de hombres como mujeres, comenzaron a llenar los pasillos haciéndolo comenzar a sudar frío.

_No tenía tanta suerte. _

Sin saber a dónde corría, se encontró desviándose por pasillos solitarios donde los súbditos de la presidenta todavía no invadían. _Era como una guerra. _Pero él estaba rodeado por todos lados y sin aliados, ya que sabía que Rivalz lo vendería por una cita con la presidenta. _No podía culparlo aún así, _negocios eran negocios. Solo deseaba poder salir ileso del primer round.

-¡Ahí está!-

Pero ya lo habían divisado. Maldijo mentalmente doblando en el pasillo y buscando la salida más cercana. Se encontró subiendo las escaleras a falta de una mejor opción y pronto estaba en el tejado. Aunque afortunadamente, como miembro del consejo estudiantil podía imponer una clave en la puerta que daba a la azotea y solo miembros del consejo que la sabían podían abrirla, dejando a todos los demás por fuera así lo hubiesen seguido hasta ahí.

No perdió tiempo e hizo lo pensado. Incluso tenía un plan de respaldo, si la presidenta entraba por su cuenta, usaría el geass. Si Rivalz entraba, usaría el geass, si Nina entraba, la asustaría con sus palabras. Si Karen entraba, le diría que era Zero y que se pusiera de su lado. Si Shirley entraba…_ Shirley no lo entregaría, _si Suzaku entraba ¿Suzaku lo traicionaría? Oh, las cosas en las que tenía que pensar solo por eso.

Se recargó en la baranda permitiéndose tomar un respiro. _No sabía cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido, _pero sus piernas protestaban por tan brusco uso. Incluso sus pulmones estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil para recuperar un poco de oxígeno.

-Con que aquí estabas, _llegaste rápido- _una sorprendida voz lo congeló, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la azotea se cerraba una vez más. No debió sorprenderse tanto, pero el inesperado llamado lo había hecho reaccionar así.

-¿Quieres matarme, Suzaku?- suspiró molesto, luego pasó una mano por su rostro para recuperar la compostura. El ojiverde solo se rió levemente mientras se acercaba.

-Solo buscaba un escondite, Lelouch- aseguró mientras se emparejaba con su amigo ambos recargados en la baranda, _se podía ver todo el caos de Ashford desde ahí. _-¿Pensaste que era alguien más?-

-Pensé que eras todo el mundo- le aseguró el vicepresidente con clara irritación ante la situación, Suzaku podía entenderlo, no había buscado refugio por nada.

Pero aún así se sorprendió de encontrar a Lelouch ahí cuando no calculaba que el príncipe hubiese tenido la ventaja suficiente para correr hasta ahí. Menos subir tantas escaleras en tiempo record. _Quizás eso explicaba su color pálido y el trabajo que le costaba respirar. _Pero debía admitirlo, era divertido.

-¿Sabes? Lo mejor que podrías hacer es entregarte voluntariamente- le sugirió en un gesto amistoso, una sola mirada de Lelouch lo hizo desistir de volverlo a proponer, antes de sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la baranda. -¿En serio corriste hasta aquí?- _no pudo evitar preguntarlo, _era algo increíble.

-Las personas hacen cosas increíbles para asegurar su supervivencia- le reprimió Lelouch tratando de restarle importancia al increíble hecho. Se detuvo unos segundos a controlar su respiración y pensar –Así que… ¿Prefieres que me entregue? Quién lo diría- rodó los ojos exasperado, Suzaku rápidamente movió sus manos para negarlo.

-¡Yo… sabes…no es eso Lelouch!- sonrió llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza –Solo decía que podía sobrevivir a este capricho sin extenuarte demasiado-

Lelouch levantó la mirada un poco indignado.

-Idiota- murmuró por lo bajo.

Suzaku no sabía si interpretarlo como un enojo verdadero de Lelouch o solo fue una manera espontánea de llamarlo, cualquiera de las dos podía ver que había metido la pata y sin saber de qué forma.

* * *

><p>Ambos estudiantes pasaron varias horas en silencio, escuchando a la presidenta que se quedaba afónica por los altavoces o viendo los inútiles intentos de los clubs de encontrarlo. No había necesidad de bajar hasta más tarde y el festival ya había sido abierto a todo público, lo que reducía la búsqueda a menos de tres cuartos del cuerpo estudiantil tras él. <em>No lo suficiente para bajar, <em>pero el clima estaba cambiando demasiado rápido.

-Vamos Lelouch, prometo no dejar que te lleven- intentó Suzaku por tercera vez esperando una reacción positiva, solo fue recibido por el mismo mutismo indignado de las últimas horas -¿Qué hay de Nunnally?- continuó, pero no recibió respuesta tampoco, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que la hermana menor del príncipe se encontraba en manos capaces que no lo hacían preocuparse en lo absoluto.

Así decidió dejarlo solo, tenía que bajar tarde o temprano y él al menos se encontraba hambriento y fastidiado de la falta de conversación.

Lelouch notó perfectamente el momento en el que Suzaku desapareció, solo que no estaba de ánimos para contestar cualquier cosa. Al principio si había sido un poco de indignación pero después de los primeros diez minutos en el techo solo apostó por el silencio. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado y todo se lo debía a su explosión de adrenalina de antes. _Además de que ya era la hora de comida. _No pudo evitar pensar en que tal como Suzaku había dicho, lo mejor hubiese sido bajar pero aunque su cerebro lo ordenara, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

_¿Precaución o simple desidia? _No lo sabía, así que se quedó ahí por unos minutos más, al menos hasta que un viento helado que comenzó a soplar le erizó la piel y lo obligó a levantarse.

Seguiría evadiendo a Milly, pero primero bajaría del techo. Se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie, sentía las piernas entumecidas por la cantidad de tiempo que pasó en la misma posición así que se agarró de la baranda por unos segundos. _La cabeza le dolía, _pero se lo atribuyó al mismo clima tan cambiante de esa época del año.

Una vez compuesto, comenzó el camino hasta la puerta, pero al abrirla casi le provocan el segundo infarto del día.

-¡Suzaku!- reprimió, aún así terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El aludido se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría solo?- sus palabras borraron un poco del nuevo enojo de Lelouch, más no el suficiente.

-Realmente si ¿Qué haces aquí?- tenía que preguntar, quizás Suzaku sí lo vendería después de todo. El ojiverde leyó ese pensamiento en la mirada del otro y respingó ofendido.

-¡Hey, creí que esa era mi obligación como tú n...-!

Lelouch lo calló poniendo ambas manos en su boca. _Entendió perfectamente el punto. _Aún así susurró por lo bajo:

-Hace unas horas no actuabas así, además no lo menciones- un rubor involuntario se plantó en sus mejillas de solo pensarlo, pero eso lo empeoró cuando sintió en las palmas de sus manos cómo se formaba una sonrisa en la boca de Suzaku –Eres bipolar- notó en voz alta, pero entonces un par de brazos se alzaron sobre su cabeza y algo fue deslizado por el cuello del príncipe.

Lelouch retiró las manos y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una frase muy presuntuosa.

"_Propiedad de Suzaku" _se leía. Enarcó una ceja en dirección al ojiverde, pero este aprovechó el momento para quitarle su cadena que salía del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la puso a si mismo alrededor del cuello con una sonrisa triunfal.

"_Propiedad de Lelouch"_

-Sigue soñando, Suzaku- comentó el príncipe con una altanera sonrisa mientras ambos comenzaban a descender las escaleras, _la presidenta estaría muy decepcionada._

-Aw, eres malo- se quejó el otro, Lelouch no pudo evitar sonreír más por el comentario.

-Lo suficiente- aseguró mirando sobre su hombro para demostrar su sonrisa complacida, pero no duró mucho hasta que su pie falló en encontrar el próximo escalón.

-¡Lelouch!- el ojiverde estaba más atento de lo que cualquiera pensaba y se había apresurado a tomar un brazo al otro en cuanto notó el mal cálculo, lo que llevó a una extraña posición entre ambos adolescentes.

Suzaku sostenía a Lelouch fuertemente contra sí como si se lo fueran a quitar. _Se negaba a soltarlo._

_-_Suzaku…- llamó el sorprendido vicepresidente ante la inmovilidad de su compañero –Puedes soltarme-

Suzaku se aferró más.

-¡Suzaku!-

-Awww-

-Sigue buscando pretextos y verás- le advirtió con una estrecha mirada el príncipe. El soldado lo soltó muy a regañadientes. -¿Te está afectando el día cierto?- continuó el de ojos violáceos arreglando su uniforme una vez que lo soltaron –Quien lo diría-

-Es porque es San Valentín- asintió Suzaku con una sonrisa, pero luego se detuvo a pensar y sus ojos se agrandaron. Tomó a Lelouch por los hombros y lo miró seriamente al rostro. -¡Soy un tonto!- declaró, antes de echarse a correr el resto de las escaleras dejando a un muy confundido estudiante detrás.

-¿Qué con él?- musitó antes de hacer su propio camino hacia los alrededores.

Nadie le podía quitar una cadena que no era suya, una que ya no colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

><p>El especial del día de San Valentín no era una pizza gigante, claro que no. <em>Eso era poco romántico. <em>El especial para el día de los enamorados era una ENORME paleta de chocolate de cerca de 600 kilos de chocolate que comenzaba a cocinarse en grandes calderas contratadas para la ocasión. El Ganymade sería quien vertiera el chocolate derretido en el molde y luego lo metiera al enorme congelador que iba de acuerdo a la ocasión.

_Otro record del Instituto._

Como sea, la mente detrás de todo el proceso se encontraba revisando los ajustes de último minuto antes de que todo debiese funcionar a la perfección. Actualmente en la temperatura del congelador, para ser precisos.

-Todo está perfectamente en orden- habló por su celular dándole una última vuelta a la estructura, recibió sin embargo un suspiro frustrado del otro lado.

_-Sí, sí que bueno- _no pudo evitar sonreír ante la derrota en la voz de la presidenta _–Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, mi inalcanzable vicepresidente. Ya vi al dueño de tu cadena pasar por aquí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eres malvado, Lelouch- _a pesar de todo, ella parecía estarse tomando todo muy bien -_¡¿POR QUÉE? ¡EL DESTINO ES TAN CRUEL!-_

Dentro de lo que Lelouch calificaba como bueno. Sonrió para si mismo todavía escuchando los lamentos del celular, era como escuchar a su conciencia cuando tuvo que correr tanto para asegurar su seguridad. Así que era bien recibido todo lamento de la presidenta por el momento, incluso se puso a jugar con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello admirando lo que implicaba la frase escrita.

_Suzaku alardearía por un tiempo._

-¡Ahí!- alguien gritó, como reflejo cerró el celular en su oreja pero quien sea que gritara había llegado por su espalda. Sintió una pequeña mano que comenzó a tirar de la cadena alrededor de su cuello y no lo dejó moverse demasiado. No sabía si detener el desesperado tirón de su cadena que le arrancaría el cuello o a la persona.

Finalmente sintió que el agarre disminuyó de un momento a otro, la cadena se había roto de algún lugar.

-¿Qué?- masajeaba su cuello y tomaba un poco de aire después de tal ataque. _Eso lo había esperado de toda la escuela, _de cualquiera de hecho, pero ante la repentina pregunta identificó la voz y no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido.

-¿Nina?- levantó la mirada para confirmarlo, la asustadiza miembro del Consejo Estudiantil lo miraba con grandes ojos muy extraños. _¿Cómo desprecio? _En su mano derecha sostenía a palma abierta el corazón que había colgado de su cadena.

-¿Pro… pro-piedad de Suzaku?- preguntó ella con las pupilas dilatándose ante la realización que caí en su inteligente mente. Miró por completo a Lelouch, de arriba abajo con una expresión que el joven príncipe no había visto antes.

-Devuélveme eso, Nina- le advirtió este, tentado en usar su geass y hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido, pero ella de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia él con la mano extendida y escondiendo la mirada ante su cabello. Lelouch lo tomó como la victoria.

Por lo menos hasta que detrás de su espalda, ella sacó un largo aparato parecido a un control remoto y lo usó directamente en la cabeza de Lelouch con una fuerza no demostrada antes. En menos de un segundo, a los pies de Nina estaba Lelouch. _Plenamente inconsciente. _Con una delgada línea de sangre partiendo de su ceja derecha y comenzado a correr por su cara hasta el suelo.

Ella lo miró aterrada por un par de segundos.

-No… eso causan los _elevens, _Lelouch era un chico normal, _no… pobre _de él- miró alrededor asegurándose de no haber sido vista. Guardó el control de nuevo entre sus ropas y procedió a tomar a Lelouch por los pies antes de comenzarlo a arrastrar a un lugar menos visible.

_Lo salvaría de ese mal._

Tiró la cadena en el césped.

_No necesitaría eso._

* * *

><p>Suzaku <em>casi <em>lo olvidada. Incluso después de que pasó tantas horas con Lelouch, _casi _lo olvidaba. Y se le hacía increíble que algo que le costó tanto tiempo conseguir, se le pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, llevaba algo de tiempo esperando ese día. _Quizás no se le ocurría la ocasión correcta, _pero por si las dudas, cargaría mejor con el pequeño objeto y así cuando pudiera y se le hiciera adecuado, lo entregaría.

_Si, había caído en la conspiración de San Valentín._

Pero no importaba, porque estaba feliz con eso.

El problema ahora era encontrar a Lelouch, incluso se apareció en la cabina donde la presidenta supervisaba todo y le preguntó. Ella enarcó la ceja y miró en dirección a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. No pudo evitar sonrojarse pero ella solo negó con una leve sonrisa.

-Son un par de rompecorazones_- _musitó, en eso recibió la llamada de Lelouch.

Suzaku le pidió con grandes ojos de cachorrito que le preguntara dónde se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, la llamada se cortó repentinamente.

-Creo que estaba revisando el congelador- sugirió la presidenta como un punto para comenzar, Suzaku se pasaba a retirar -¡Espera! Iré contigo- suspiró –Se ve linda esa cadena colgando de tu cuello, pero por ningún motivo me imagino a Lelouch con la tuya- sonrió completamente al final –¡Lleva evadiendo a todas por años!-

Suzaku sonrió para sí mismo con orgullo. _Era muy afortunado al parecer. _

La presidenta dejaba los papeles que cargaba sobre el escritorio cuando su celular sonó de nuevo. Contestó con una sonrisa esperando por su lindo vicepresidente.

-_¡PRESIDENTA! ¡ES EL CLUB DE REPOSTERÍA, ELLOS, ELLOS…!- _Milly despegó el celular de su oído con la primera palabra, pero reconoció la voz de Kallen por encima del barullo de fondo, sonaba muy raro para ser un _feliz _festival.

-¿Kallen qué pasa?- preguntó, demandando orden al mismo tiempo. Hubo una gran aspiración de aire del otro lado, antes de que contestaran rápidamente.

-_¡El club de repostería encontró a Lelouch! ¡Está herido! ¡Estaba dentro del congelador!- _

El celular resbaló de la palma de Milly Ashford mientras se giraba a Suzaku. Él la miraba confundido, algo en su interior comenzó a removerse muy nervioso.

-Es Lelouch…- ella musitó.

Solo eso bastó.

* * *

><p>Suzaku no recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en su vida y con el corazón en la boca de esa manera. Tampoco supo cómo pero había llegado hasta ese lugar en un parpadeo y el aliento no le alcanzaba entre el miedo que sentía y el cansancio que no sabía a qué horas había llegado. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes sin ninguna consideración, pero al final entre más cerca estaba de su objetivo menos personas había. Kallen estaba deteniendo los curiosos que podía haciendo una barrera con su cuerpo, Rivalz la imitaba.<p>

_Pero eso no le importaba a Suzaku._

Se abrió paso el resto del camino con un paso titubeante, lo primero que encontró fue a Shirley sollozando fuertemente pero de igual manera la ignoró. _Ella no importaba. _Pero si quien estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados pero con su mano sobre una de las de la pelirroja, moviendo levemente el pulgar en un pequeño intento de reconfortarla.

-¡Lelouch!- terminó de cruzar el metro que los separaba y se tiró de rodillas junto a él. Notó de inmediato la sangre de su frente y alargó una temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla.

_Estaba frío._

-¿Lelouch?- Shirley dejó de llorar, Milly había llegado para alejarla un poco de ambos.

El príncipe abrió los ojos levemente revelando un violáceo cansado pero muy calmado. Incluso sonrió levemente al encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Suzaku.

-Están armando un escándalo- musitó apenas audible entre ellos, levantando la mano que tenía más cerca de Suzaku para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. El ojiverde sin embargo fue más rápido y la atrapó por su cuenta con grandes lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. –Oh Suzaku, no me digas que tú también vas a llorar-

El japonés no podía evitarlo. _Había temido lo peor, seriamente. _Pero parecía ser que solo había sido un gran susto y que Lelouch estaba realmente bien. Ese golpe en la cabeza, helado, un poco cansado pero bien. Una pregunta sin embargo no lo dejaría en paz en un largo tiempo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- su tono no dejaba espacio a rodeos. Lelouch desvió la mirada levemente. –Lelouch…-

Siguió la mirada del otro para ver si eso significaba algo, confundido se dio cuenta de que en esa dirección solo había una persona. _Nina._

_¿Nina?_

Ella levantó la mirada al sentir la de Suzaku, había un rencor en sus ojos que dejó sorprendido al ojiverde. _¿Cómo Nina podía…? _Entonces lo recordó, Lelouch apretó su mano alrededor de la suya deteniéndolo, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Suzaku, por favor- El ojiverde soltó la mano de Lelouch y se puso de pie con una mirada que deseaba cierta retribución por el daño causado. Se alejó del príncipe unos cuantos metros sintiéndose una mal persona por dejar que eso pasara, aunque no le importaría una vez que tuviera frente a él a la causante.

_Debía responder._

-¡Suzaku!- sintió un par de brazos colgarse de sus hombros con muy poca fuerza. Se congeló en su lugar parpadeando un par de veces antes de sentir bien la presencia familiar. Se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos violáceos que le pedían que se detuviera.

-Lelouch…- pero no pudo decir nada más, el príncipe le sonrió antes de desvanecerse -¡Lelouch!- apenas lo alcanzó a detener y tomar completamente en sus brazos en el mismo movimiento, su cabeza colgando sin fuerza contra su hombro, un tono rojizo en sus pálidas mejillas.

_¿Eso estaba ahí hacía un segundo?_

-¡Suzaku, necesitamos calentarlo rápido!- alguien, _no supo quién_, gritó.

Olvidó por completo a Nina y abrazó a Lelouch.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se detuvo para él después de todo, no había mucho en lo que pudiera pensar y cada segundo en el que no estaba seguro de su condición le parecía una eternidad. Sin importar lo que decían los demás, incluso contra las órdenes del doctor que se apareció unos minutos después, nunca lo dejó solo. <em>No de nuevo, <em>nadie lo obligaría.

Así que al final permaneció a su lado. Mirando desde una distancia moderada y cuando todos los demás se fueron para continuar con el festival, sentado en una silla a lado de su cama, _habían acordado no decirle nada a Nunnally que estaba siendo entretenida por Sayoko. _Sería lo mejor, en un día así nadie debía sufrir y él sin embargo había fallado.

_Era un tonto, por haberlo dejado solo._

Aunque nunca imaginó que algo así pasaría, no dentro de la escuela, no a Lelouch, _no por uno de sus propios amigos._

El mundo era cruel, lo sabía y aún así dejó que todo pasara sin hacer nada y ahora no le quedaba más que esperar. _Era una larga tortura, _aunque le hubiesen dicho que todo estaba bien, para él no lo estaba, debía ver sus ojos abrirse una vez más para confirmarlo.

_Horas después fue correspondido._

-¿Zaku?-

-¡Lelouch!- contestó de inmediato con alegría, el otro sonrió levemente. _Eso bastaba._

-Eres demasiado testarudo- le reprimió el príncipe al verlo hecho un completo desastre, se sentó haciendo las sábanas a un lado para desgracia de Suzaku –No exageres, sabes que todo está bien- aseguró Lelouch retándolo a que lo contradijera. –Anda, ve y toma una ducha o no iré contigo a ninguna parte con esa apariencia-

Los ojos de Suzaku se agrandaron con alivio y felicidad, se sintió tan bien que le robó a Lelouch un…

-¡Kururugi!-

El ojiverde había desaparecido en el baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a un sonrojado adolescente tratando de comprender lo que el otro bastardo había hecho.

_Se las pagaría._

_Eso era seguro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flufffy awwwww ¿Yo escribí eso? DEMASIADO FLUFFY PARA MI, bueno tómenlo como fluffy por lo que pasará en Nippon Rebelion n.n me excuso por adelantado.<em>**

**_¿Lindo fluffy? ¿Mas fluffy? ¿Lo mio es lo malvado? n.n_**

**_Nina es malvada...grrr no me cae n.n_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_any :3_**


End file.
